


Shining Bright Above You

by TheSubtextMachine



Series: My Sylena Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Just a nice moment I guess, Post pride parade chilling, Probably not as angsty as the prompt wanted but c'est la vie, Tumblr Prompt, discussion of exes, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubtextMachine/pseuds/TheSubtextMachine
Summary: "Syd admits that Elena was their first kiss and Elena tells Syd abouy her first kiss (and her relationship woth Josh) fluff with a sprinkle of angst?"Post-Pride Parade, Syd and Elena wait for Penelope to pick them up and discuss Josh and veganism.





	Shining Bright Above You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a "dream a little dream of me", referring to the sky that I keep mentioning.

The night sky is large above the pair, despite the skyscrapers that block the stars. Both Elena and Syd are decked out in rainbow gear, and the distant rumble of the pride parade screams on a few streets away. 

They sit on the empty sidewalk, their legs to tired to walk another block to the parking garage, especially with the added weight of rainbow beads and their signs. Penelope agreed to finish the walk and pick them up in the street, so they were left waiting for the minivan and its blessed air conditioning.

The cool breeze swipes across them, but the workout of the parading and the marching left them with a thin layer of sweat keeps both at a temperature equilibrium, save for their hands, locked in a sweaty but sweet handhold between them. 

The rainbow painted on Syd's face is dripping, and they're on the tail end of a laugh when they realize it.

"You know what’s funny?" they ask, their breath still skipping with leftover giggles.

"What?" Elena asks back, her eyelids drooping with the slow decline of her adrenaline. She absentmindedly waves the lesbian flag clutched in her hand, watching the way that the colors ripple in the white light of the grey city.

"I think you are actually my first kiss. I mean, if I don’t count Bradley in sixth grade, during truth or dare, which I don’t count," they say, thinking back to the awkward, three second lip lock that happened during their birthday party.

"I wouldn’t count that. And I’m glad I could be the first kiss! Even though we were risking our lives by being outside during a lockdown, I’d say it was a pretty sick deal," she says, smiling lazily and letting the exhaustion consume her.

Syd rests their head back against the bumpy stone surface of the building behind her, and tilts their gaze up to the wide, blank skies. It swirls around their head for a bit, the question. Soon, it becomes too urgent in Syd's tired mind to not be spoken.

"Was I your first kiss?" they ask, voice hurried and awkward. The moment is smoothed over, however, by a cooling roll of the breeze and a squeeze of Elena's hand.

"I wish. I had a boyfriend for a week of two last year, and we made out. It wasn’t the worst, I guess. Schneider caught us, though, and I wanted to die," she says, the last word being stretched out before being cut off by a yawn. 

On instinct, Syd follows in the yawning, which starts a string of yawns that are only stopped by Syd's interruption.

"Not to be that person, but like, tongue or no tongue?" The whirlpool of thoughts had only gotten worse, and Syd couldn’t help but feel the tingle of disappointment.

"Tongue, I think."

"You’d remember if there was tongue."

"I’m pretty sure. Why are we talking about this? It’s embarrassing," Elena says, shifting around in her spot so her back wouldn’t line up as awkwardly with the building behind her.

"Why would it be embarrassing?" they ask, shifting a bit as well, and tilting their head to rest on Elena's shoulder.

"I mean, he’s a good friend, but it’s kinda weird to think of the time I thought I was straight."

"I get that," mumbles Syd, "I mean, I too once thought I was a hetero. I didn’t manage to get myself a boyfriend before I figured it out."

"And Josh was only my boyfriend for a couple of weeks. And he was a vegan, so who knows how it would’ve worked out if I didn’t realize how cute girls are," says Elena, swirling her flag around a bit more.

"Aren’t you a vegetarian?"

"Yeah, but Josh was a full blown vegan. If we were dating for more than a couple weeks, I would bet that it would become a _thing_. We'd either have a big ideological fight about it, or bottle it all up until we couldn’t handle the stress of it."

"Wow, if that’s what having a boyfriend is like, I’m glad I never tried."

"Probably not. It’s just what Elena dating Josh would’ve been like. Just like how Elena dating Syd is like this," says Elena, holding up their enjoined hands and smiling sweetly. Syd lets a smile creep onto their mouth, and eyes flutter close, content in the moment.

"As long as Elena dating Syd doesn’t contain bottle up feelings about diets, I think we're doing pretty good," says Syd, yawning into the rainbow fabric of Elena's t-shirt. 

"I think so too. Kinda sucks that you can’t meet Josh though, I think you two would’ve gotten along."

Syd lets out a hum of interest, and the breeze blows again before Elena continues.

"He had to move away. Something about his dad being offered a good job in Ohio. I bet the vegan thing is even worse in Ohio, too. And he was a nice guy, you two would’ve gotten along. He was fantastic at making popcorn," says Elena, as her voice lulls to silence as the sounds of a particularly loud float drift over to their deserted sidewalk. The booming beat and brass of "I'm Coming Out" sounds as if they’re coming from another world, but the pair still instinctively bobs their heads, dancing a bit while still attempting to cuddle.

It ends up being a giggly mess, and it hits Syd and Elena how much went into this one moment. Elena lost her dad, Syd lost one of their close friends, and so many tears were shed to get to this level of comfort, to this level of safety.

"Okay, I have one more question about this Josh character," says Syd, still smiling.

"What is it?"

"Was he a better kisser than me?" they ask, and Elena giggles at their wide, opportunistic eyes.

"I'm not sure... looks like I’ll have to check..." she says as Syd lifts their head from her shoulder, and leans in. It’s a sweet kiss, one that carries the hint of a smile. 

Penelope's car slides in, if the whoosh of tires is anything to go by, but they don’t separate until Penelope honks her horn, rolling her eyes with a toothy smile ruining the effect.

As the tired duo lumbers into her car, Elena decides that this is one of her best pride parades.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Always feel free to prompt me at TheSubtextMachine on tumblr, and I accept for multiple fandoms! Also, please comment, they brighten my day!! Hope u enjoyed, have a good day!


End file.
